


Intruder

by BloodyScars



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyScars/pseuds/BloodyScars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sheriff awakes to find someone breaking in through Stiles' bedroom window</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> Just something little I wrote after watching 'The Fox and the Wolf'

The sheriff awakes to sound of a phone vibrating then a noise arising from the phone itself. He sat up abruptly immediately realising what that ringing sound belonged too. He picked up his phone, a camera focusing on his sons room appeared on the screen of his phone. He watched as the window to Stiles’ room opened slowly and a dark figure crawled in through it. He didn’t appear to have any weapons on him, however it was dark and as a police officer and ex army officer you could never be to sure. 

He climbed out of bed quietly and unbolted his safe that held his gun. His gun isn’t something that he leaves lying around, especially with Stiles in the house.

Derek crawled through the all to familiar window, one that he hadn’t seen in a long time since Stiles was being possessed. However now that Stiles was freed from the nogitsune, Derek could roam freely into Stiles’ room as much as he pleased. Well that was what he thought. For a whole week Derek was incapable of being alone with Stiles because every single other person that loved Stiles wouldn’t let him out of their sights (not that he could blame them). It however was becoming a problem for him because all he’s wanted since Stiles came back to being the person he fell in love with was to pull the younger boy towards him and kiss him until not only Stiles but also he was out of breath. All he wants is to tell Stiles he loves him and to be with him, to hug him, to love him and to never let him go again. 

Stiles couldn’t sleep very well, waking up to the slightest sounds. He heard the window shut and his eyes flew open. A dark figure was above him. Not a scary one though, he knew this figure all too well. 

“Derek” he breathed. 

“hey” Derek replied softly. 

Stiles pulled on Derek’s arms to lift himself up from the bed. “You got me alone” he whispered trying to be quite. His dad keeps coming to his room to check on him and he can never be too careful. 

“I’ve missed you” Derek told him as he looked into his eyes. 

Stiles groaned and snaked his arm around Derek’s neck pulling him closer to him. They kissed for the first time in weeks. God Derek had missed this. He pulled the younger boy closer to him, both of his arms clinging to Stiles willing to never let him go. He loved this boy with all his heart. His tongue roamed Stiles’ mouth and he pushed himself against Stiles further when the younger boys hand made it’s way to Derek’s waist. 

The door was swung open when the sheriff rushed in, concern written on his face. He certainly didn’t expect to see what he saw. 

Stiles and the thief together, hugging? No, kissing. He flicked the light switch on and Derek and Stiles jumped apart, both in shock. Stiles rubbed his hand over his eyes at the brightness of his previously dark room and groaned in response to his fathers presence. Derek stood awkwardly to the side. 

The three stared at each other awkwardly no knowing what to do or what to say. What could possibly be said in a situation like this? 

“Hey dad….” Stiles said awkwardly. 

“What the hell is going on!” The sheriff screamed. 

“uh…well I-“   
“I came to see Stiles. I’m sorry I intruded into your house sheriff but I had to see him alone” 

“Why did you have to see my son alone?” the sheriff replied.

“because I miss him” He replied eyeing the sheriff. 

“how long has this been going on for?” 

“uh almost a year” Stiles replied his head down and rubbing at the back of neck. 

“sit down. Both of you” The sheriff told the two boys nodding at the bed. He pulled Stiles desk chair out from under the desk and sat on it. 

“now I want to know about whatever this is thats going on between you boys. Spare me the details just brief me in on it” 

“Okay” Stiles told him. “We started fooling around with each other about a year ago then our feelings kind of got in the way and we somehow ended up dating without realising it. Eventually I asked him out officially and it’s been great ever since” Stiles said smiling at Derek. 

“Derek you do understand that he is underage and what you are doing is illegal and that I am the sheriff” 

“Yes sir I do understand” 

“and you would be prepared to face the consequences” 

“yes sir” Derek replied stiffly. 

“and how do you feel about my son?” 

“I love him” He replied, honesty leaking through his voice. 

“You love me?” Stiles asked, eyes widened. 

Derek turned his body to face Stiles. “I do” 

Stiles smiled and the sheriff knew right there and then that there was no way he’s going to be able to get Derek in trouble for this. He hadn’t seen his son this happy, with that smile on his face ever before and god he looked like his mother when he smiled like that. It was that moment when he knew Stiles and Derek where going to last. 

“Okay both of you go” The sheriff said. “Derek take him to your loft or something and spend the night there, go to school tomorrow Stiles and then both of you be here for dinner at exactly 6:30 tomorrow night” 

“wow dad seriously?” 

“yes now go before I change my mind” He gestured them out as he walked out of Stiles’ room himself. 

Derek pulled on Stiles’ hand and they both walked down stairs together, hand in hand. Derek wasn’t letting Stiles go anytime soon. “Derek wait” Stiles said quickly as they exited the house. 

“what?” Derek asked, fearing that Stiles has changed his mind about going with him. 

“I love you too” he replied smiling wider then he had in weeks. 

Derek bit his lip in reply and kissed Stiles on the lips once again, both of them smiling into it.


End file.
